Perfectly imperfect
by stydiamartinski
Summary: Lydia Martin needs a break. Isaac Lahey is perfect for the job. Will they be able to contain their feelings? Isaac/Lydia, Lydia/Isaac. Lysaac.
1. Chapter 1

"Are you serious about this Lydia?" Allison asked, watching her best friend stare at every single boy walking past them. Lydia had just told Allison about how she wanted to have a fling with someone.

"Well why not? I need a distraction." She said twirling a lock of her strawberry blonde hair around her finger. "How about him?" She suggested, pointing to a boy with a red shirt, and baggy pants. "He looks cute."

"Nah. He's too out there." Allison chuckled. "I can't believe I'm actually helping you. You know, we have classes to get to Lydia."

"Yes Allison, that is the point of school, you know." She muttered, sarcastically. "After everything, I just need a break. Is that too much to understand?" Lydia mumbled, more to herself than Allison.

"Trust me, we all do." Allison remarked, letting out a sigh. "Now come on!" She proclaimed, tugging on Lydia's shirt.

"Fine." She raised her hands in defense, then shut her locker. "Let's go." She mumbled, walking into the nearest door, looking for two empty seats for herself and Allison.

"Lydia." Allison nudged her best friend, noticing their teacher entering the room. Almost instantly, Lydia sat down in a seat behind Allison.

"Alright class," The teacher began, walking over to her desk, sitting down. "Today we'll be learning about—"

She was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "Come in." The teacher scowled, rolling her eyes.

The door opened, a nervous Isaac Lahey appeared. "Yeah, um sorry I'm late I guess." He mumbled, ruffling his hair.

Take a seat, Lahey."She grumbled, pointing to the seat next to Lydia. "How does detention next Friday sound?" She snarled.

"Perfect." Isaac muttered, walking over to the desk next to Lydia and plopping down.

Lydia couldn't help but stare at Isaac. She'd never noticed this, but he was pretty cute. Something about his eyes and his smile. Lydia had already seen Isaac shirtless, on several occasions. Perfect, Lydia thought. She poked Allison's back. "Him." She whispered, a grin striking her face.


	2. Chapter 2

You can't be serious!" Allison screeched, as her and Lydia walked out of the classroom, heading to their lockers.

"He's cute, clueless, and better yet available." She said hazily. She scrunched her eyebrows. "Why do you even care?"

"For starters, he's my friend, Scott's friend, _and _Stiles friend. You really want to have an awkward conversation telling them that you and Isaac are dating?" Allison asked.

"He's a distraction, not a boyfriend?" Lydia remarked, turning to face her best friend, an idea popping in her head. "Pass me your books." She instructed.

Allison gave her friend a confused look. "Because..?"

"I'll drop my books near Isaac, he'll help me pick them up and I'll ask him to come over tonight. Oldest trick in the book." Lydia smirked.

Allison toppled her books over Lydia's books, with an amused smile. "And this'll work?"

"Of course.." She responded, walking over to Isaac. After she was right behind him, she dropped her books. "Dammit." She muttered, knowing Isaac could hear her.

Isaac instantly turned around, dropping to his knees, helping her pick her books, cautiously eyeing her . "Are you always this clumsy, Martin?" Isaac asked.

"Shut up, Lahey." She had an amused smile on her face. "Are you always this annoying?"

"I guess so." Isaac shrugged, passing her one of Allison's books. "Sass comes with the claws." He smirked.

"By the way, my name's not Martin." She replied, avoiding eye contact.

"Here's the thing. By calling you Lydia, I feel as if I know you. Obviously, I don't. So calling you Martin is way easier than actually using your name." He said, a smug smile on his face. "Besides, it feels awkward calling you Lydia."

"Yes, but by calling me Martin I feel like an old man." She said. "I am definitely _not_ an old man, Lahey." She added.

Isaac laughed, passing her another book.

"You call me Lydia or you call me nothing." She declared, folding her arms, looking up at Isaac.

"Fine then, Lydia. But when it's just us, you'll be Martin." Isaac spoke, using a very soft tone.

"Fine. But you'll always be Lahey." Lydia couldn't help but smile. "Deal?"

"Deal." Isaac said, noticing Lydia's genuine smile, and not the fake one she carried. Feeling like he needed to, Isaac returned the smile.

Isaac finally decided to stand up. He offered Lydia his hand.

Lydia took his hand, clutching her books with her other hand.

There was a long pause, both Isaac and Lydia staring at each other.

"Do you want to come over to my house tonight?" Lydia quickly asked, her cheeks turning a bright pink.

"I don't know if I should, I have piles of homework to finish."

"I can help you!" Lydia offered, not wanting to miss the opportunity. "What do you say, Lahey? You in?"

Isaac smiled. "Why not? I'll be there at six." He waved goodbye, then continued walking. Isaac didn't know why, but he felt extremely happy._ Now, to find out where she lived_, Isaac thought.

Lydia turned around, walking towards her shocked best friend. "See? Even Isaac Lahey can't resist my charm." She gave Allison her books back, noticing the sly smile Alison had. "What?"

"Call me when this fails." Allison said knowingly. "Because as your best friend, I know, that this will definitely not work out."


	3. Pinky Swear

Lydia anxiously tapped against her phone case. After her and Allison had an argument on whether or not Isaac and her would work out, she came to her house in annoyance. She then realized she didn't _care _what Allison thought. This was _her _choice not Allison''s. "What the hell is taking him so long?" Lydia muttered to herself.

Isaac had called about five minutes ago saying he would be a little late. As anxious as Lydia was, she certainly took it the wrong way. She used boys as toys, and if she couldn't have Isaac then she would obviously put up a fit.

She decided to get up. She walked to her mirror, wanting to know whether she looked good or not. She looked into the mirror, feeling confident in herself. "You look fine." Lydia reassured herself. She had decided to keep it simple with her hair, not wanting to make a big fuss about having Isaac over.

_Ding Dong. He's here!_ Lydia sprinted to the door, taking in a deep breath. She opened the door, giving Isaac a sadistic smile.

She noticed that Isaac had brought a couple of textbooks and a few notebooks. "Sorry I'm late, Martin. Got held up." He paused. " You seem particularly happy about that." He gestured to her smile.

Lydia made a clicking noise with her mouth. "Just get inside, Lahey." She scowled."And you seem like being late is alright, which is obviously _not." _

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" He defensively shrugged.

Surprisingly, Lydia grabbed Isaac's hand, leading him into her room.

"Come on, wolfie. My room's the perfect place for studying." _And sex. _

Isaac's hand felt warm. Lydia could feel scratch marks on Isaac's hand. _Where the hell did they come from?_ Deciding not to ask, Lydia continued.

She lead Isaac into her room, plopping down onto her bed. "Do you wanna do our homework here?" She asked, tilting her head to the side, giving Isaac an innocent yet devious smile. That smile was a smile that Lydia used when she wanted something. And she definitely wanted Isaac.

Isaac felt extremely nervous, as he tugged his shirt. "Um . . . okay." He stammered. He walked over to Lydia, sitting next to her. She made him feel very nervous. And that smile. That smile definitely made Isaac nervous as well.

"What's wrong?" Lydia slowly asked, leaning into him. "You look nervous." She noticed the way he licked his lips when he got nervous. She also noticed how pink his cheeks were. "There's nothing to be nervous about." She said softly.

"Can I ask you something?" Isaac looked at Lydia, his heart racing.

"Yes?" Her heart started racing. _Stop it, Lydia. _She scolded herself. _He can listen to your freaking heartbeat. _

"Why did you invite me here?" Isaac breathed. "Why me? Out of everyone you could invite? I mean, you don't even talk to me." Isaac wanted to stop, but he continued. "I've tried to kill you. On more than one occasion. You could have invited Derek and that would make more sense!" He tried his best not to yell, not wanting to upset Lydia. Not knowing why, he felt as if he needed to say that. Let his words go.

Lydia's face paled. She took a deep breath in, trying to find the right words. "Do you not want to be here? Do you just flat out hate me? Is that what it is, Lahey? I can't try to talk to you? Believe it or not, I'm making an effort. You mean so much to Allison, Scott, and Stiles. And yet, I haven't even had a proper conversation with you! It doesn't make me feel good. It makes me feel _bad _because neither of us has ever made _any_ effort towards each other." Lydia didn't know where any of these emotions came from , but they were genuine. Deep down, she had always felt this way. But she locked her feelings away, a long time ago. She wasn't letting her feelings get in the way. Ever since Jackson, she couldn't let that happen. Not again.

Isaac gulped, looking down. "I-I didn't know you felt this way." He faced Lydia. Her cheeks were light pink. She looks really cute, Isaac thought.

There was a pregnant pause.

Isaac touched Lydia's hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't know." Isaac took in a deep breath. "I'd really like to get to know you, Martin."

Lydia blushed, looking down in the shame of blushing. Lydia Martin _never _blushed. Especially when Isaac Lahey was the cause of it.

Isaac pushed a lock of her strawberry blonde hair behind her ear. "If you don't mind." He added.

"I don't." She said quickly.

"Starting from now," Isaac said raising his pinky finger. "We get to know each other. Pinky swear?"

Grinning, Lydia raised her pinky. She then wrapped her pinky around Isaac's. "Pinky Swear."


	4. C'mon

"Are you serious?" Lydia said, rolling her eyes at Isaac. Over the past few days, her and Isaac have been spending a lot of time together. A _lot. _And they still hadn't slept with each other. Even though Lydia had made it clear on more than one occasion that she wanted to do _it _with him, Isaac was completely oblivious. But tonight Isaac and her were going to this new buffet that opened up, and they had both wanted to go. She had thought of the perfect plan to sleep with Isaac. And she knew it was going to work.

Even if they hadn't slept together, Lydia was interested in Isaac. There was more to him than she thought. She wouldn't admit it, but she loved spending time with him. Now there's a thing she'd never imagine herself thinking.

Isaac was also interested in Lydia. He'd learned things about her that even her parents didn't know. He really liked this Lydia compared to the other Lydia. The other Lydia who hid behind make up and locked her feelings away. Did he like her? Maybe. Maybe not. But he definitely liked spending time with her. Even if he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Yes!" Isaac laughed. He and Lydia had been asking each other questions, personal or not. Surprisingly, they hadn't run of out things to ask. And it wasn't awkward, at all. Until of course, he asked how old Lydia was when she got her first period.

"That is the weirdest question _ever. _And you expect me to answer that?" She raised a brow. "I'm Lydia Martin, I'm certainly not going to tell you that! Allison doesn't even know how old I was when I got my first period. And she's my best friend, Lahey." A smile curled at the end of her lips.

"You pinky promised." Isaac fake pouted. "C'mon. What do I have to do, Martin?" He teased, leaning forward, holding his face up with his hands, placing his elbows on the kitchen counter.

"Stop asking stupid questions for once." She confidently remarked.

He let out a small smirk. "You know I can't do that, Martin."

There was a very long pause.

Lydia knew what she wanted to say to break the tension, but she didn't want to ruin her plan. Should she? Or should she just wait until later? Would it still work? Would it even matter? _Well why the hell not_, Lydia thought. "Sleep with me, Lahey." She announced, a sly smile on her face.

Isaac's face loosened, becoming very pale. He tried to stay as calm as he could. "You'll have to give me a better reason." He smirked. Truthfully, Isaac felt great that she had mentioned it. Almost happy. Almost.

Lydia leaned in. "For starers, it'll be hot, amazing sex." She slowly said, moving her face closer to his left ear. "C'mon, Lahey. What do I have to do?" She whispered.

Isaac felt her hot breath on his ear. Suddenly, he couldn't resist the urge anymore. He grabbed Lydia by the waist, placing his lips onto hers.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, digging her nails into his neck. "Can't control ourselves, now can we?" She whispered.

Isaac moved his hands, down to Lydia's ass, lifting her up.

She wrapped her legs around Isaac's waist, letting out a small gasp in shock.

"Upstairs. Now." She ordered, pecking his neck. This was too good to stop.

He obeyed. He stumbled up the stairs, holding her tightly, to his room.

They both knew what was going to happen. But did they even care about it? Nope. They wanted this to happen, so it did.


	5. Tsk tsk

Lydia dropped down onto her bed, lying next to a very tired Isaac. She laid her head onto his chest, feeling warm and comfortable.

"How'd I do?" Isaac asked, wrapping his arm around Lydia. "Good or bad?"

"You did alright." Lydia shrugged. " The important question is, how did _I _do?" She tittered.

"Alright." He smirked. "I've had better, Martin. But you're definitely a close second." Isaac could feel her hot breath all over his chest.

"Please. Who could'v done better than Lydia Martin? No one." She said,lightly tracing hearts onto his bare chest. "I did have fun, though." She admitted.

"But seriously, I have to go." She sighed, slowly getting out of bed.

"Stay!" He urged, grabbing her hand, squeezing it tight. "C'mon, what do I have to do?" A smirk curled at the end of his lips.

Lydia smiled. "You're honestly going to keep saying that just because you don't want me to go?"

Truthfully, him saying that had made her heart flutter. _Stop it, _she scolded herself. _He's just a distraction. Just a distraction. Nothing more. _

"Yes." He said in a _duh _voice. "Now stay." He pouted, a hint of whining in his voice.

"Fine, Lahey." She whispered. She let Isaac pull her back into her bed.

"But y'know we can't always stay in bed after we finish. Next time, this won't happen again, okay?" She asked.

"So, there's a next time." Isaac deviously smiled, his smile melting her heart.

"Obviously." She furrowed her eyebrows. "Jesus Christ, are you that dumb? I expect more from you, Lahey." She let out a _tsk tsk. _

Isaac laughed, noticing Lydia's cute pink cheeks.

_Stop Isaac. _He scolded himself. _Quit it. _

"Same time, tomorrow, my place?" Isaac casually offered, breaking the quick tension.

"Can't tomorrow." Lydia sighed. "Allison and I are going shopping."

"And you can't cancel? Jesus, I expect more from you, Martin." He let out a _tsk tsk, _impersonating her.

She giggled, dragging her nails across his chest. "How about this," She moved her head up, looking into Isaac's eyes. "I'll come over at maybe eight, after me and Allison finish shopping. How does that sound to you?"

"You guys are seriously going to be shopping until eight?" He rolled his eyes. "Girls." He made a sour face.

"Other than that, okay." He agreed. "Just text or call before you come over."

"Alright." She stiffly yawned. She rubbed her eyes.

"Isaac?" She croaked, her face slowly paling.

"Yes?" He worriedly asked, his attention raising.

"Make sure you don't tell anyone. _Anyone. _Not Derek, not Stiles and not even Scott.

"I'm serious. Just don't." Lydia said quietly, not wanting to shout.

"Lydia, are you insane? Do you think I'd honestly tell anyone about _this _without even telling you? C'mon. I am not that type of guy." He moved his mouth to Lydia's ear, whispering. "I won't tell." He whispered, gripping her hand tighter. "Not Derek, not Stiles and not even Scott." He recited, his voice becoming quieter and quieter, strangely calming Lydia down.

She let out a relieved sigh, gripping back onto his hand as tight as she could. "Thanks." She gave him a weak smile.

Isaac smiled back, kissing her cheek, soothing her. "Okay, now _I _have to go." Isaac quickly kissed her, standing up. "Remember. My place. Tomorrow." He walked into his pants, buttoning them up.

He grinned, noticing Lydia staring at his chest.

"See you tomorrow, Lahey." She focused back onto his face.

"Back at you, Martin."


	6. Stranger

"Lydia?" Allison asked, cautiously watching her best friend's expression. Her and Lydia had went shopping for the day, buying as many things as they could. They were currently looking for any other stores to go to, before the mall closed.

"..Yes?" She asked, flicking her strawberry blonde hair behind her shoulders. Her walk became slower, her attention focusing on Allison.

"You're scaring me." Lydia breathed, noticing Allison's look.

"I've kept forgetting to ask you this but," She looked down, not daring to look her in the eye. "Did you and Isaac sleep together last week?" She felt relieved that she was letting it out of her system, yet panicked for Lydia's initial response.

She forcibly laughed. "Are you kidding me?" She rolled her eyes after seeing Allison's confused look. "Obviously _not. _For god's sake, he's Isaac Lahey." She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "He's _such _a bore." She sighed. "And wolves are not my type."

"Aiden. Jackson. What about them?" She asked, narrowing her brows.

"For starters, Aiden is way cuter than Isaac." She looked up, thinking. "And, I didn't sleep with Jackson _while _he was a wolf. Big difference." She walked over to a four seat table, leading Allison.

She playfully smirked. "See? I'm always right." She said, sitting down on opposite sides from Lydia. "You should listen to me more often." She added, placing her bags in front of her.

"No no no." Lydia dramatically sighed. "You said it wouldn't work because of all of the drama that happened, because, we apparently went through the same things." She crossed her legs. "Yes, because I remember when I got bit by a wolf. And I'm sure he remembered when he was strangled by Blake." She fell back into her chair, an amused smile on her face.

"But, it didn't work out because Isaac Lahey, is not, and never will be my type." She crossed her arms.

Allison tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, ignoring her. "I'll order us two salads, alright?" She asked, standing up.

Lydia nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

She almost choked on her drink, a certain wolf, causing it.

"How..?" She asked herself, squinting, making sure she knew what she saw.

Lydia marched over to the doors, her eyes focused on him. "What the hell are you doing here, Lahey?" She hissed.

Isaac grinned. "You said you'd be done by this time so I thought I'd come." His grin faltered after she began to glare at him.

"I told you I would call you!" She screeched, hitting him with her purse between words.

He dodged the last two swings, wincing every time, memories flooding back to him. He shuddered, ignoring those thoughts.

"Calm down." He whispered, hinting at the people walking by. "Look, I'll wait outside." He looked around, making sure no one they knew were watching.

Isaac then, playfully grabbed Lydia's butt.

She gasped, turning around with a shocked, yet satisfied, smile. "Go, Lahey! Before Allison comes back!"

Lydia turned around, jogging back to their table. She looked at the stand where Allison had went to, noticing the empty line. She darted her head to the side, still not seeing Allison.

Sinking into her seat, she groaned. What would happen if she saw? Saw everything? And figured out that she had lied to her?

Lydia felt a finger tap her on the shoulder. "Hi stranger." Allison said, referring to her shocked face. She sat down, facing the opposite of Lydia.

"I didn't see you at the stand."

"I got us drinks." She said, innocently, holding up the two bottles of water. "Plus, the stand closed before I got to the top of the line."

She let out a relieved sigh, feeling a rush of glee. "Just thought, you'd ditched me or something." She shrugged, hating her words.

"Why would I leave?" Allison let out a confused laugh, opening her water bottle.

She made a clicking noise with her mouth, looking down in shame. "Look, I have to go." She quickly said, grabbing her bags.

"Why?" Allison sadly asked, feeling disappointed.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, walking to the exit, not daring to face Allison.

When she got out of the building she saw Isaac leaning against his car. He flashed a grin. "Ready?" He said, his keys playfully dangling from his index finger.

"Mm." She breathed, kissing Isaac.

He held Lydia up, kissing her back, carrying her into his car.

Lydia ripped his shirt off, feeling surprisingly horny.

"Here? _Now?" _He asked, shock washing over him.

She briefly nodded, before pouncing on him, filling his face with kisses.

She had felt like crap the second she had walked out, but then felt like gold the moment she saw Isaac. Somehow Isaac made her feel better, special even. And she definitely needed someone like him right now.


	7. I'm ready

One week. One freaking week since Allison had talked, texted, or called Lydia. The girl wouldn't even aknowledge her existence, yet alone sit with her at lunch. Surprised that she felt this way, it was still true. It really stung. More than Lydia had intended. And all because she had ran out on her at the mall. _Ugh. _What did this have to be so complicated?

But she had Isaac to keep to her company. And she certainly wasn't going to complain. Over the past few weeks her and Isaac had been inseperable. Missing a few classes, only unimportant subjects like history or french. Stuff they didn't care about. They didn't bother having sex in school, for the risk of getting caught. They just made out and touched each other. No biggie.

Then again, Lydia had other things to worry about. Such as her feelings. Her confusing feelings. Every five minutes, she would change her mind about Isaac. One minute she likes him, the other he's a sex toy. It frustrated the hell of of Lydia, sexually and normally. Of course, she did know things about Isaac that not many people knew. He told him details that made her feel special. She needed that. But at the same time, was she ready for a relationship? If they tried would they even last a week? What would their friends say? Would they just laugh in their faces? The Banshee and the wolf. What a great pair, she thought.

Was she just overthinking it? Did Isaac even like her? Lydia shuddered, killing the thought. _No, _she thought. _That's not true._ Was it though? It was obvious how she truly felt. She liked him more than she could control. _You love him, _a small voice in her head told her. But she didn't want to face the facts. Her feelings can't invade. Especially not now.

But sex was sex. They had to be as strict about it as possible. And that was one of the hard parts. Not making eye contact, not talking, not even gesturing towards the others existence counted as one of the things they couldn't do in public. Only when they were alone. _Great. _

It was a late Friday night, and Lydia was over at Isaac's house, letting themselves go. They'd both told their friends, (inluding Allison) that they would be out incase they came over. Lydia told them she was going to a restaurant with her cousins and Isaac said he had a huge test to study for, and didn't want to be bothered.

"Seriously, who the hell does she think she is? She won't even _look _at me." Lydia scowled, regretting her visit to the mall. And Isaac's visit, but decided not to mention it. "Who does that?"

Isaac sighed, pausing from kissing Lydia's _you-know-what_. He rolled to over, laying next to her. "Just ask her." He growled, his face tensing up, emotions sprawled everywhere.

She was taken aback. _What the hell is your problem_, she thought. "What?" She asked, in a small voice. Had she done something wrong? Did he think she was blabbing too much? Was he just annoyed?

"Nothing." He muttered, his hot breath washing over her neck. Of course, it was_ something_. But the guilt was practically eating him out alive. Could he even tell her? He had grown to like her, feeling skeptical at first. She was the ice queen, an ice cold heart. But along the lines, she had a warm heart. And feelings. Rejected feelings. Feelings no one else had cared about, she had worded. But he cared. She talked about finding out she was a banshee, and how hard it was. How strange it felt, knowing her friends looked at her differently, knowing her true self. That's the way she had told him, at least. He wanted to hug her, kiss her and her small battle scars, and make her feel loved. But of course, he couldn't. It would be a few momentes until he cracked.

Shocked, Lydia sat up straight, the blanket wrapped around her tightly. She let out a shaky laugh. "It's not nothing. It is definitely not nothing, Lahey." She scowled, anger flowing through her. What made him think she would just let it go? Proves what he knows about me, she huskily thought.

Isaac sat up straighter, his throat suddenly feeling sore. "Lydia.." He mumbled warningly, his voice cracking.

"Hold on.." She thought standing up, the blanket still attached to her, the pieces to a puzzle slowly forming. "You asshole!" She shrieked, tears forming in her eyes. How could he? "You came to see _her. _Not me." A tear ran across her face. _Of course_, she thought. Why would he want broken Lydia Martin?

Isaac stood up, unsure if he could face her. "It's not what you think." He choked, shielding his face with his hands, prepared for a strike.

Confused, but still angry she pointed at him, outraged. "How could you?" She stammered. "You really need to sleep with two girls, Lahey? Is that how you are? Tell one you'll call and then meet the other up?" Her voice quieted down, as she broke into silent tears. _So what if he sees me cry_, she thought. _Deal with it_, she harshly scolded herself.

Isaac's heart broke into a million pieces. Seeing Lydia cry was bad enough. Knowing he was the cause of it made him feel even worse, if possible. "Let me explain." He murmmered, unsure if he could speak. "Allison told me to meet up with her." He said quietly, his voice soft and tender. "For homework." He recalled. "She asked me to meet her up, and I knew that it was around the same time you told me you would call." He lowered his hands, shakily. "I didn't want to go inside, but I had to check. See if you were there or not.

"I knew you would kill me if I had actually went looking for you. Honestly, what kind of asshole do you think I am Lydia?" He asked, more to himself than to her. "Then again why would you want me, right? Damaged Isaac Lahey? Welcome to the freak show!" He cried, swallowing a sob. Of course, he wasn't talking to Lydia. He was talking to someone else, someone long gone.

Lydia's face fell, paling. She felt overjoyed, yet extremely sad. Sad that she had misunderstood him, and sad that he actually thought she felt that way. She felt overjoyed because he didn't plan on sleeping with Allison. He wanted Lydia afterall. Taking a deep breath, she surged forward, her arms around Isaac's neck, their eyes in lock.

They both looked at each other, both at a loss for words. "No words can describe how perfect this moment is." Isaac whispered, his eyes watching hers, locked in a tight, yet fragile gaze.

She watched his lips move, feeling hazy. Almost dreamy. "No words can describe how much I love you." Lydia said, hazily. She gasped for a moment, shocked that she would say such a thing. Then it her. She _did _love him. She loved his stupid smirk. She loved his puppy dog eyes. She loved how happy he made her. She defintely loved how Isaac Lahey, the same Isaac Lahey who tried to kill her, had took the time to learn who she was, and had not believed that queen bee crap. At least not all of it. Nothing mattered with him.

He smiled, slowly entwining their hands. Nothing could change how he felt about her. Nothing could change this moment. He wanted it to last forever. "I love you, Martin." He hushed, the effect of the words hitting him. He surged forward, gently kissing her.

She kissed back, excitement washing over her. They both slowly stumbled to the bed, not breaking the kiss. "You ready?" He asked her, this moment being stuck in his head for the past month. The same month where he had been sleeping with Lydia. And the same month he had fell in love with Lydia.

"I'm ready." She whispered, kissing him, all her happiness breaking free. That's why it worked with him. Nothing could ever tear them apart, no matter how hard the world tried.

He kissed back, her lips soft and gentle. He loved that Lydia slowly caressed his hair, making the moment tender.

She slowly moved her hands down his back, throwing her cares away. Instead of digging her nails into his back, she trailed her fingertips along his back. No bruises his time.

"I love you, Lahey." She breathed, repeating her words, breaking the passionate kiss, looking into his eyes. His lovable eyes. Those perfect, yet stupid eyes.

"Pinky promise?" He asked, a playfully small stupid smirk curling at the end of his lips. Memories flooded back to him, feeling as if that was a lifetime ago. Things had changed, he thought, a genuine smile appeared. He felt as if his heart was slowly repairing, one kiss at a time. That would take a lifetime of kisses, he thought. A lifetime with her.

"Pinky promise." She hushed, his gentle voice calming her down. Her body relaxed, the warmth of him sending sparks up and down her body. She licked her lips.

His mouth captured hers, his hands running up and down her body.

This was it, they thought. The big one. The one that would strengthen their bond, their love. She was now his, and he was now hers. Just the way they wanted. It was perfectly imperfect.

And for the first time that, that night they didn't have sex. They made love.


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia Martin and Isaac Lahey snuggled in his bed, silence filling the air of the room.

It was Saturday morning, and they had just woken up. They'd fell asleep in each other's arms, not daring to speak in fear of ruining the moment. The perfect moment.

Lydia coughed into her elbow, trying to hide it, breaking the tension. She silently cursed herself.

"Last night was great." Isaac said in a small voice, genuinely. He _needed_ this more than he should have. But nothing else mattered. He had what he wanted. Lydia Martin, and he needed nothing else. Nothing could make him happier than he already was, and he was positive that Lydia felt the same way. It was in his gut.

He wrapped his arm around her, not wanting to let go. "I know." She murmerred dreamily, gazing into his eyes. She leaned forward, gently kissing his nose. Lydia couldn't have been happier, in his strong, gentle arms. Then it hit her. She was _with _Isaac Lahey. Not just sleeping with him. They were official. She smiled.

Isaac leaned forward at the same time, ending up kissing her chin. They both smiled. _Their first cute moment_, Lydia thought._ Many more to come. _She almost squealed with happiness, but stayed calm for his sake. He would've thought she was a freak. But he still wouldn't care. That, she loved. More than anything.

"How long can you stay..?" Isaac asked. He wanted to ask Lydia out on a date. Their first official date. It would be amazing, he thought, anxiously watching Lydia for her initial response. His lip nervously quivered.

"Um." She mumbled, reaching for phone which was sitting on the table. She grabbed it, checking the time. "I think I'm good for the day." She grinned, resting her head back on his chest. "You really mean what you said yesterday?" She asked, her tone becoming lighter, softer. "About.." She trailed. "You know.."

"Oh!" Their cheeks turned a bright pink. He eagerly noddd. "Of course. I do love you. I mean it." He said truthfully, grabbing her hands. "Only you." He breathed, referring to her accusation of him wanting to sleeping with Allison. Him and Allison? Nope.

"I love you too. Only you." She breathed, her eyes sparkling. She wanted him to know that she loved him, no one else.

"Good." He said, gripping her hand. Not too tight. He was careful, wanting to be gentle.

"Good." She repeated, squeezing his hand as hard as she could, knowing it couldn't compare to what he could do.

He kissed her forehead, an idea popping in his head. He began crushing her with kisses. Not wet kisses, though. Lydia hated wet kisses. Unless she was in a good mood. But Isaac figured he would keep it clean.

Lydia giggled, almost blushing. "Lahey!" She squealed, squirming around the bed.

Isaac rolled next to her, kissing her neck, slowing down. "You know you like it." He smirked, poking her sides, causing her to laugh. She attacked him back with kisses, rolling on top of him. Of course, he let her.

"Hey!" He grinned, his arms wrapped around her back.

Lydia stopped, resting on Isaac. "You know _you _like it." She teased, tracing hearts onto his chest. "Don't even try to lie to me, Lahey." She smirked, bringing her face up to his. She kissed his cheek. "I know you too well." She whispered.

He kissed her forehead, one arm behind her back, and the other around her waist. "I can always tell when you're lying."

"Shut up, Lahey." Lydia said, an amused smile on her face.

"Make me." Isaac declared, a stupid smile on his face.

Lydia leaned forward, kissing him, feeling starstruck. Dreamy.

He kissed back, smiling. Joy rushed through him.

She broke apart, laying her head on a pillow. "How will we tell them?" She asked in a small voice. How would she tell Allison? Scott? _Stiles? _This is going to be a freaking nightmare, she thought.

"Uh..." He thought for a moment. How would he tell them? He knew that Allison had a tiny crush on him, but didn't tell Lydia. Would she still be mad? Or would she be happy for the both of them? Would they just laugh, and ask if it were a joke? He took in a deep breath. "We'll find a way." He promised. "Hard or not. We'll do it."

She let out a relieved breath. "What if they laugh? In our faces?" She asked. Lydia gasped for a moment, surprised she would say such a thing. Then she remembered. _I'm with Isaac Lahey, _she thought. _I can tell him whatever I want, whenver I want to._

"They won't." He reasurred. "They're our friends. They care about you and me, alright?" Isaac said. "Besides who cares about what they think? Whether they like it our not, we're together. I love you, okay?" Although he felt a little uneasy, he didn't bother mentioning it in the fear of Lydia being upset.

"Okay." Lydia said. "I believe you, Lahey." She said softly.

Isaac watched her lips, her perfect kissable lips. He shook his head, paying attention to reality. "Uh.." He stuttered. "Want breakfast?" Isaac mentally slapped himself, for saying something as stupid and lame as that. He was surprised that Lydia smiled.

"Sure!" She chirped. Truthfully, Lydia was starving. Isaac failing to make breakfast? Cutest thing _ever_. Let's see how he does, she thought. A smirk curled at the end of her lips.

"What?" He asked, raising a brow. "I can cook!" He muttered.

"Nothing." She said, with an unitended smile. _When has he ever cooked, _she thought, grinning.

"You think you can cook better than me?" He asked, a playful smile on his face.

"Maybe." Lydia couldn't help but blush.

"Bring it on, Martin." He smirked. "Winner gets a foot rub from the loser." He challenged her, feeling confident.

"You're on, Lahey." Lydia sadisticly smiled, knowing she would win. Isaac Lahey beating her in cooking? Never in a million years.


	9. Dork

Lydia Martin kissed her new boyfriend, Isaac Lahey's, nose as they both cuddled on a comfy couch both too lazy to get up.

"This movie is boring." He mumbled, his arm tightly and protectively wrapped around her.

"You're such a kid." She let out a small sigh, a slightly amused smile on her face.

"You're such a dork." He retorted, his eyes fixed on the television. He looked confused.

"Am not!" She said, folding her arms.

Isaac had a small smile on his face, bringing his face up to hers. "Dork." His face was so close to Lydia's that their noses were touching.

"Kid." She huffed, her eyes focused on his. She tried her best to hide a smile

"Am not." He muttered, leaning in to kiss her.

She excitedley kissed back, her hand on his neck. She broke apart, their faces still close.

Lydia made a clicking nose with her mouth."How come you still have flour on your nose and I never even had flour on mine?" She said, lightly dabbing his nose, chuckling when he wrinkled his nose. She tilted her head.

He shrugged. "I dunno, Martin." An idea struck his head. He gave her a sly smile, roughly grabbing her with one hand on the waist. She let out a small gasp in shock.

"Isaac Lahey, you bad boy." She teased, her hands tight around his neck. They paused, gazing into each other's eyes. "We still on for tonight?" She asked, in a small yet hopeful voice.

He thought about what she was talking about. After they got too frustrated to have a cooking battle, miraculously failing numerous times, they ended up having a cooking war, having their own war zones, pillows gaurding them. Flour had gotten everywhere, and somehow a bowl had ended up in the living room. It took them an hour to clean up, making several stops to make out. Afterwards, they decided to have their first and official date at a new restaurant that opened up. Now, they were watching old movies, though not paying much attention to it since they had 'other' things to worry about. Like making out on the couch.

"Of course!" He chirped, beaming brightly to his girlfriend. Isaac loved calling her his girlfriend, more than he probably should. "Why, you think I'd make plans with Allison?" He teased, a stupid smirk on his face.

Lydia's cheek turned pink. "Stop grilling me about that!" She smacked his chest between words, steam practically coming out of her nose when she saw Isaac's amused smile. "God, Lahey." She muttered, her cheeks flaming red.

"You're cute when you're angry." He said in a casual tone.

"Really cute." He added, noticing and loving, Lydia's blush. He stupidly grinned when she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"You're an asshole you know?" She smirked, leaning into him, her soft lips touching his. She clinged onto his neck, not ever wanting to let go. Ever.

He kissed back, his hands firm on her waist. "Mm." He muttered, his hot breath splattered over her shoulder.

Isaac captured her mouth with another kiss, sparks flying between them. They broke apart, small and soft smiles on both of them.

Lydia smiled, noticing Isaac's small blush. "You're cute when you're happy." She hushed.

"You're always cute."

"I know." She retorted, lightly shrugging. "Through the power of make up." She said glumy.

Isaac fake gasped, shcoked she would say such a thing. "If I were to rinse out all of your make up, you would still be beautiful. Alright?" He firmly asked, clutching her waist.

Lydia looked down with a big smile. She looked back up, both at a loss for words. "I'm still hungry." She murmerred weakly. "McDonalds?" She asked, hopefully raising her head.

_"The_ Lydia Martin at McDonalds?" Isaac gawked. "B-but calories!" He raised a hand, a faux gasp spread across his face. She laughed. He lowered his hands, proud to make her laugh, feeling as if he made her happy.

She chuckled again, a tiny glare forming. "Seriously!" She said, playfully hitting his chest. "I'm freaking hungry. Food!" She whined again, banging his chest in exasperation. "Food!" She groaned, her face buried in his.

"Fine." He groaned. "But we're not going to McDonalds." He wrinkled his nose. "The mall is better."

She questionly raised a brow. "Tut tut...Isaac Lahey, caring about the mall? Where's the Lahey _I_ know?" Lydia giggled.

Isaac grumbled. "You're such a kid." He wrapped on arm around her waist, turning to leave. "C'mon Martin." He plucked his keys from the kitchen, now new and tidy, counter. "Damn" His eyes widened. "We did a good job." He carried a smug smile.

"_I _did a good job." She glared at him. "_You _put the plates in the sink. That's all you did." She scowled.

"That's a lot, putting plates in the sink." He innocently said, shrugging.

She rolled her eyes. Lydia looked down, then up again smiling. "Next time, _you're _cleaning." She narrowed her brows. "Alright?"

"Well if you want the kitchen cleaned by four days, than certainly." He smirked.

She patted him on the back. "C'mon Lahey! Let's go get something to eat."

"Okay, okay." He said raising his arms in defense. Issaac wrapped an arm around her again, lightly kissing her forehead.


End file.
